Tony Hutchinson
Anthony "Tony" Hutchinson is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks; he is played by Nick Pickard. Tony first appeared on-screen on 23 October 1995, the first episode of the series, and is the only original character to still be on the show to the present day. The character was created by Phil Redmond as one of several main characters for the soap opera. Tony has since been part of various storylines including marriages to Mandy Richardson(Sarah Jayne Dunn), her stepsister Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring) and Diane O'Connor (Alex Fletcher), an affair with married woman Helen Cunningham(Kathryn George), the death of his daughter to sudden infant death syndrome, the discovery of his long-lost son, Harry Thompson (Parry Glasspool), sleeping with underage Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter), his battle with testicular cancer, an affair with his stepdaughter, Sinead (Stephanie Davis) and coping with Harry's sexuality and relationship with Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson). Relationships Early Relationships Tony and Julie Matthews (Julie Buckfield) begin a relationship. The pair soon after become engaged. Explaining how Tony feels on his wedding day, Pickard said "Tony has a lot of nerves about the whole thing". He explained that this is due to Julie's parents taking over organising the wedding and because Julie has become an "absolute superbitch" in the lead up to the wedding making Tony feel "unsure" about the wedding. Tony and Ruth Osborne (Terri Dwyer) have a brief relationship before Ruth leaves Hollyoaks village. A few years later Ruth returns and tells Tony that she had become pregnant with his child but while away suffered a miscarriage. Tony's girlfriend, Mandy Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn), begins to feel jealous when Ruth and Tony spend time together. Mandy deliberately stands Tony up, leaving him alone with Ruth but "Tony doesn't do anything because he loves Mandy". Upon Tony discovering what Mandy has done he can't believe her lack of trust in him and begins to "wonder whether their relationship is as good as he thinks it is". Ruth and Tony sleep together leaving Tony feeling guilty Mandy Richardson Tony and Mandy begin a relationship. The pair marry and later have a child who they name Grace. Grace dies from suspected SIDS and the pair split. Tony leaves Hollyoaks with Mandy and her daughter. Tony returns three months later without Mandy. Jacqui McQueen Tony's relationship with Jacqui McQueen (Claire Cooper) was often strained by Jacqui's desire for children. They were both left heart broken when she lost their baby and discovered she couldn't have any more. Tony and Jacqui agree to adopt. When the couple are told they cannot adopt due to Jacqui's criminal record they are left devastated. Tony and Jacqui's sister, Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe), have sex. She later finds out that she is pregnant with Tony's child. Mercedes considers giving her baby to Jacqui without telling her its Tony's, but decides not to go through with it. She ultimately decides to have a termination. In one storyline Jacqui's sister Tina McQueen (Leah Hackett) agrees to be a surrogate mother for her child but she later finds out she is already pregnant. Tony meets Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) on a night out at The Loft. Tony, unaware Theresa is fifteen years old and Jacqui's cousin, has sex with Theresa. Upon Jacqui discovering Tony's one-night stand with Theresa she storms round and starts hitting him, screaming he's slept with her 15-year-old cousin; Tony's nightmare continues when Theresa makes out Tony practically raped her. Cindy Cunningham Tony and Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring) grow closer and begin a relationship. After a while she ends the relationship after Tony has no plans on marrying her. They both decide to talk things through and out of the blue he proposes to her (unaware of Cindy's true nature). Cindy wants to get married quickly before Tony can change his mind; so she and her secret boyfriend Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) can scam him for all his money. Shortly before the wedding Tony becomes intoxicated and has sex with a woman who Darren has paid. Tony admits this to Cindy who in turn admits she and Darren had been planning to scam Tony. Storylines Tony begins a relationship with Julie Matthews. Julie and Tony become engaged but she leaves him at the altar. Tony and Tessie Thompson (Sian Foulkes) begin a relationship. Tessie pretends she is pregnant in an attempt to scam Tony of his money. Tony discovers Tessie's lies forcing her to leave. Tony's friend, Rory Finnigan (James Redmond), begins a relationship with a woman named Victoria (Fiona Mollison) who he later discovers is Tony's mother. The pair soon after marry despite Tony's protests. Tony buys Lewis Richardson's (Ben Hull) share of The Loft. Tony moves away from Hollyoaks Village with Ruth Osborne (Terri Dwyer) and Finn, where he focuses on his new business venture Gnosh, in Hollyoaks: Movin' On. He receives news that Ruth has been beaten up by Lewis, who then commits suicide due to guilt over his actions. Tony has a brief relationship with Ruth before she leaves the village. Off-screen Ruth discovers she is pregnant with Tony's child but suffers a miscarriage. Tony moves back to Hollyoaks Village. Tony begins dating Izzy Cornwell (Elize du Toit). Tony buys Gnosh Village. Julie returns to Hollyoaks and Tony offers her a job at Gnosh Village. Izzy suggests to Tony that they get married, which Tony agrees to. Tony has sex with Julie and asks her to marry him, which she accepts. Tony makes Julie and Izzy promise to keep their engagements a secret. Discovering they are both engaged to Tony, they end their relationships with him. Tony realises he loves Julie and asks her to stay, however she reveals she only wanted him so she could steal his money as she has a boyfriend in prison. Tony supports Helen Cunningham (Kathryn George), who is having a marital crisis. The pair begin an affair. Tony begins living with the Cunningham family but moves out after the affair is revealed to Gordon Cunningham (Bernard Latham). Tony supports Mandy through abusive father's death leading the pair to begin a relationship. The pair cheat on each other; Tony and Ruth have sex upon her return after she tells Tony about her miscarriage while Mandy has sex with Ben Davies (Marcus Patric). Ruth soon after leaves Hollyoaks. Mandy becomes pregnant with Tony's child but has a miscarriage. In anger Mandy hits Tony who hits her back. Mandy admits to abusing Tony after he is arrested. The pair seek counselling and leave for Rome, where they marry. Mandy becomes pregnant and gives birth to Grace. However, Grace dies from suspected SIDS. Tony struggles to accept Grace's death and blames others. Tony turns to alcohol, which pushes Mandy away. Tony's cousin Dom arrives in Hollyoaks village where he informs Tony that he has recently discovered that they are half brothers. Mandy has sex with Dom. Tony begins counselling, however Mandy leaves him. Tony begins a relationship with Jacqui. Due to Jacqui's fake marriage to Aleksander Malota (Jon Lolis) the relationship remains secret. Jacqui tells Tony that she is pregnant but she soon after she miscarries. Aleksander then leaves for Albania. Jacqui is arrested for shoplifting. Tony tells Jacqui he loves her. Tony and Jacqui decide to adopt a child, however due to Jacqui's criminal record the social services tell they won't be able to adopt. Tony turns thirty and Tina throws him a surprise party. Tina invites everyone in his address book. Tony's ex-fiancées, Julie, Izzy and Tessie arrive. Julie is sent away by Tony after she attempts to make amends. Tessie reveals she lied about not being pregnant and had Tony's child, an eight-year-old son called Harry Thompson (Parry Glasspool). Jacqui grows jealous and forces Tony to choose between her and Harry, which results in him choosing Harry. An intoxicated Tony has sex with Mercedes who becomes pregnant. Tony and Jacqui reconcile. Mercedes has an abortion despite Jacqui's attempts to convince Mercedes to allow Tony and herself to raise the baby, unaware Tony is the father. Tina agrees to be a surrogate mother but later has sex with Russ Owen (Stuart Manning). She inseminates herself with Tony's sperm and later discovers she is pregnant. Tina gives birth to Max McQueen (Brayden Haynes-Mawdsley). Tina decides to raise Max as her own son, leaving Tony and Jacqui devastated. Tony discovers Russ is Max's father. Tina dies and when Jacqui finds out about Tony's one-night stand with Mercedes, Jacqui ends her relationship with Tony, who had planned to propose. Tony meets Theresa McQueen at The Loft. Tony takes Theresa back to his flat, where they have sex. Theresa develops feelings for Tony and soon reveals she is fifteen years old. Tony tells her not contact him further. Jacqui discovers that they had sex and hits Tony before calling him a paedophile. When arrested, Tony lies to the police that nothing happened between him and Theresa. A witness tells the police that Tony bought Theresa several drinks, they then charge Tony for having sexual activity with children. Tony becomes paranoid, thinking everyone is talking about him. Tony has sex with Mandy. Jacqui apologise to Tony after the charges are dropped and Theresa admits she never told him her age. Tony then leaves Hollyoaks with Mandy and her daughter Ella after her affair with Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas) is revealed at his wedding. Tony returns without Mandy. Harry begins visiting Tony. When Russ takes Max, Tony agrees to hire a private investigator for Jacqui who then leaves to find Max. Tony grows close to Cindy. The pair have sex and soon after begin a relationship. When Jacqui returns, she is horrified to find out about Tony and Cindy's relationship. Tony decides to take Cindy and her daughter, Holly (Lydia Waters), on holiday, however decides not to when Holly hints that Cindy wants to get married. Dom then taunts Cindy about Tony finally seeing her true colours. Cindy is comforted by Darren in her flat. The pair kiss which Tony witnesses. Cindy and Tony reunite and later become engaged, but Tony reveals to Dom that he does not really love Cindy. Cindy, Tony, Dom, Darren and Cindy's friend Savannah (Nicola Stapleton) go to a hotel for the wedding. Darren pays a woman to seduce Tony before he has Tony left naked at a farm. Tony is found and confesses to having sex with another woman to Cindy, who then reveals she and Darren had planned to scam him. Cindy and Tony then agree to get married, which they do despite interruptions by Darren and Jacqui. Tony and Cindy discuss sending Holly to a boarding school. Holly overhears the conversation and is upset, blaming Tony for trying to get rid of her. Holly taunts Tony who grabs her, causing her to run away. Cindy blames Tony for her disappearance. However, she is eventually found. To stop their marriage ending, Tony and Cindy decide to move away from Hollyoaks. Tony cares for Gabby while she is in hospital. Tony realises he does not love Cindy, so ends their marriage. They soon after divorce. Gabby's son, Taylor, admits to Tony that Gabby's husband, Phil, has another family which he has kept secret from Gabby. Tony tells Gabby who tells Tony she loves him. Mandy returns to the village and is angry at Tony for leaving her in Laos. With Warren's help, she plots revenge. Tony tells Dom he is in financial trouble. Dom vows to help his brother and asks Warren for a loan. Il Gnosh is set on fire and the fire spreads to Tony's flat. Tony's friend Steph (Carley Stenson) is killed along with Malachy Fisher (Glen Wallace). Tony is initially accused of starting the fire for insurance but Dom confesses he started the fire to destroy his laptop and to gain Tony insurance money. Tony discovers this and calls the police, who arrest Dom. Tony opens a new Spa. He sells the spa to Cindy but remains manager. He is replaced by Mandy who once again returns to the village. Tony leaves Hollyoaks to go travelling after Gabby, who has previously left Hollyoaks, tells Tony that she is not coming back. Tony and Mandy reunite upon his return. Mandy leaves soon after, telling Tony through a note that the relationship is over. Tony becomes the manager of a new café in the village called College Coffee and gives Cindy a job and a place to stay when she becomes bankrupt. Tony and Cindy later reunite. Tony believes Cindy is pregnant so asks her to marry him. Cindy declines and is later angered when she discovers he only asked her because he thought she was pregnant. Tony buys Atwell's gym for them. Cindy later asks Tony to marry her and he accepts. Tony is involved in a car accident and becomes temporarily blind. He is told he will soon regain his sight. When Tony regains his sight he witnesses Cindy kissing Rhys Ashworth (Andrew Moss). Cindy is unaware he witnessed the kiss. Tony plans to expose her affair but goes through with the wedding. At the wedding reception, Tony witnesses Cindy planning to leave with Rhys. Maddie Morrison (Scarlett Bowman) crashes in to the wedding venue. Rhys is killed and Tony comforts Jacqui and Cindy. Jacqui then discovers that Rhys and Cindy had an affair and attacks Cindy causing her to go to hospital. Jacqui then drags Cindy to Rhys's grave where she attacks her and Cindy turns to Tony for comfort. Tony refuses to help Cindy, however, and makes it clear that he is on Jacqui's side. Jacqui is about to turn herself in to the police for the attack although Tony stops her. Tony and Jacqui then begin a relationship and Tony tells Cindy that if she reports Jacqui to the he police then he will make her homeless. He then files for divorce. Jacqui then discovers that Tony knew about Rhys and Cindy's affair yet did not do anything so she breaks up with him. Jacqui becomes stressed when she is told to sell illegal vodka by her criminal boss, Trudy Ryan (Daniella Westbrook) and Tony helps her by standing up to Trudy. Tony and Jacqui then get back together and they destroy the vodka although they are shocked when they see that Trudy has robbed Tony's apartment. Tony makes sure that Jacqui gets extra security in case Trudy does the same to her. Jacqui then begins working for Trudy again to get money as Mercedes is kidnapped by Clare Devine (Gemma Bissix) and Clare demands £200,000 or she will kill Mercedes. However Tony is furious when he finds this out and tells Jacqui that if she continues to work for Trudy then he will leave her and Jacqui agrees not to work for Trudy anymore. Tony then plans to propose to Jacqui although when she doesn't show up, Tony realizes that she is still working for Trudy and tells her that they are over. Trudy then gives Jacqui £200,000 to release Mercedes although Trevor Royle (Greg Wood) wants this money and attempts to kill Jacqui for it. Tony then saves Jacqui and him and they plan to escape together in case Trevor comes after her. Tony is shocked when he finds out that he has got Diane O'Connor (Alex Fletcher) pregnant with twins and when Jacqui hears this, she leaves the village by herself. Tony then lets Diane move in with him along with her step-children Sinead O'Connor (Stephanie Davis) and Finn O'Connor (Keith Rice). Tony is then shocked when he discovers he has cancer and tells his friend Darren Osborne although refuses to tell Diane. Cindy later finds out about Tony's cancer. Sinead then gives birth to her baby Katy which Diane initially adopts although Sinead then wants the baby and moves in with drug-dealer Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson). Sinead then starts drug-dealing and is reported to social services. Tony accuses Diane of reporting Sinead and is furious with her. He then moves in with Cindy. Diane later finds out about Tony's cancer, however, and Tony and Diane then re-unite with Tony moving back in with Diane. In October 2013, Tony and Diane decide to go to the seaside the day that Tony will get the news about whether his cancer has cleared or not. Tony and Diane discover that they met when they were children at the same seaside they are at now. Diane suddenly goes in to labour and she is rushed to the hospital. Tony's phone frequently rings as he is about to be told the news about his cancer, although he refuses to pick up as he wants to see Diane give birth to their children first. Diane gives birth to a boy named Anthony (The name Diane knew Tony as when they met as children) and Dee Dee (The name Tony knew Diane as). After this, Tony picks up his phone and is thrilled when he is told that his cancer has been cleared. In 2014, Tony falls for Sinead and she agrees to sleep with him so that she can film it and show Diane who she hates as Diane is blaming her for the death of her daughter Katy. However, Sinead ends up actually falling for Tony and decides not to show Diane the tape. Tony and Sinead continue their affair, however when Cindy catches them kissing, she demands money from Tony so that she can run away with Rhys (who she believes is still alive due to her bipolar disorder) . When Tony and Sinead's affair nearly results in the twins going missing, Tony attempts to call it off and instead gets engaged to Diane. However, Tony and Sinead end up continuing their affair and stay at a hotel together. Diane is suspicious over Tony's hotel visit and attempts to find out the truth, and when she speaks to the hotel receptionist she discovers that Tony has been having an affair. Diane is furious with Tony, therefore Tony hides the fact that the girl was Sinead in order to stop further problems. Tony then ends the affair with Sinead, and after speaking to Diane she agrees to get married again. Sinead later discovers she is pregnant. On their wedding day, Diane discovers a letter written by Sinead to her mystery lover and realises at the altar that it is addressed to Tony. She flees without explanation, but later returns to marry Tony. At the reception, Diane announces that she knows Sinead was the woman Tony had an affair with, and that she only went through with the marriage to be able to divorce Tony and take all his assets, thus securing the children's future. Intro Tony has had three introduction shots. 2010-2013: This first shot features Tony surrounded by knives and forks smiling in front of a navy-blue background, the camera zooms in on him and he walks out of frame to reveal Jacqui Mcqueen. 2013-2015: After Jacqui's departure the knives and forks are removed and the background now contains stars, Tony now does not walk out of frame. 2015-2016: Tony is featured in a shot with his son Harry Thompson and his best friend Zack Loveday, the shot contains Zack playing drums and Tony and Harry playing with footballs then the camera zooms in on the two. 2016: Tony kiss and Diane kiss behind as sky lanterns rise into the air. 2016-: He and Diane kiss again, this time at a funfair.Category:Characters Category:1995 Characters